


War

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Kiddos [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alistair is mentioned and misgendered, Misgendering, Misogyny, Psycho is not a good dad, Transphobia, against Morgan, also jordan gets passed psycho's power, cause reasons, does not excuse jordans' shit, he tries but he's violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Direct Sequel to Hurt But Not Broken, with Jordan going home to his father.





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair is misgendered, but it's really close together and using the wrong pronouns so

Jordan shuffled his way home, blood dripping down his face, one hand cradled around his nose as he attempted to fix how it sat without a mirror, huffing softly. He shut the door behind him, dripping blood on the linoleum floors of his kitchen, moving over to the sink, opening his hand to let the puddle of blood slip between his fingers. 

“Kid.” He lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder and huffed softly, turning his head back towards the sink. 

“Hey dad.” 

“What the fuck happened to you?” His dad wasn’t wearing the normal outfit, but it definitely wasn’t a ‘lounging around the house’ outfit, leading Jordan to believe he had just gotten home from one of his smaller clubs. 

“Fucking bitch... Alistair’s twin. Cornered me. Got a couple lucky shots in.” He huffed, turning his head back. “Is my nose right?” 

Jordan watched his dad squint, before moving over and placing his fingers on either side of his nose. He closed his eyes against the pain as he reset Jordan’s nose, before turning and stepping into the bathroom to grab a first aid kit. Jordan huffed and turned back to the sink to drip blood there. 

“It’s fucking stupid. We broke up and she’s pissed off that i ‘hurt him’ or some bullshit like that. I didn’t fucking do shit.” He muttered softly, turning back so his dad could splint his nose correctly, frowning softly. 

“Alistair... that was Megamind’s kid, right?” He asked softly, the quiet hiding the rage boiling in his chest. Jordan wasn’t fooled by that, and, if he didn’t know who the rage was aimed at, he would have been scared himself. 

“Yea, her.” Jordan muttered, shaking his head a bit, reaching a hand up but letting it fall when his father gave him a look. 

“Alistair... and her twin, that was Morgan, right? She’s the one who cornered you?” Jordan nodded a bit, leaning back against the sink, ignoring the soft creak of the counter as he put his weight on it. 

“Yeah. Thinks shes tough shit.” He huffed out a laugh, then lifted a hand to his nose when his dad stepped away, carefully dragging a hand under it to wipe away the blood. “She’s pretty strong though, first hit broke my nose.” He huffed softly, shaking his head a bit. “Bet I could take her down if I hadn’t tried to go easy on her.” 

“Why’d you go easy on her? 

“She looks like a fucking toothpick.” 

“And her dad is Megamind, as much as I hate to admit it, he’s pretty strong physically.” His dad huffed, leaning against the counter across from Jordan, also ignoring the protest that it gave. 

“You know what that means, right, kid?” 

Jordan looked over, tilting his head a bit. “What?” 

“No one hurts my kid and gets away with it.” Jordan blinked, watching the dark grin that spread across his face, turning away with a shiver. 

“I can take care of myself.” He mumbled. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t help even the playing field. Gotta train up those powers, kiddo, you know that.” Jordan frowned, looking at his hands before nodding. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow it is than.” And with that Psycho Delic left, and Jordan let out a soft sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> hrm  
plot shit i guess


End file.
